Adjan
Overview: Adjan, (pronounced AD-EE-AHN) the capital city and largest city of Adianterras, is situated on the island of Adianz, on the Adjansk Coast with a metropolitan population of 2.3 million. History: Adjan was founded right back in the 1500s by an Icelandic farmer called Bjork Johannes. At that time, it was a fortified city, built on the sea, and with the Fyra river running through it. The city inhabitants were mainly friends and family of Johannes, but he also managed to convince other people from Iceland to come and join him in this city. 50 years into the town’s history, the population had already exploded to 7,500 Adjaners, too much for the fortifications to hold, so new settelements were built all around the fortified city. With growing tension and threat from the Irish, British and other Scandinavian countries, more walls were built to ensure the protection of these settlements and a large castle, Akurej Fort, responsible for the protection of the entire city. It was in 1650 when Adjan famously was the sight of the Battle of Sejordik, where the Irish captured and took over the whole Kingdom of Adianterras. This battle was the reason of the destruction of the Akurej Fort and many of the walls protecting the outer settlements. Its strategic position and being well-served and well protected, the Irish brought many of their own people in to Adjan and also built many important buildings in the city. The Irish people in Adianterras were free from the British who had recently taken over their country, so they needed to protect it mainly from the British. The Irish and Icelandic people got along fine and most of them mixed and married into the opposite group. During the longish 163 year Irish occupation, the city had grown to 150,000 inhabitants, many cathedrals, hospitals, public buildings and palaces has been built and Adjan had become a very affluent city. However, in 1813, the dreaded happened. The British, led by Queen Victoria, invaded Adianterras and took most places over apart from the capital. When the British arrived at the Adjan city gates, they found that taking over the capital would be a lot harder than they had expected. All the inhabitants continued inside the city walls, not daring to go outside, trying to wait the British out. They finally started a small turf war that didn't last long because the British, determined to capture the city, got better weapons and troops, managing to win the battle. The British didn't leave that big a mark on the country apart from language and some culture because, along with the Republic of Ireland, the British left Adianterras and granted its independance in 1921. Modern History: Since independance, the city of Adjan has thrived. Large levels of immigration from countries such as Norway, India, France and Japan has changed the suburbs and the city is now divided into 15 new areas. Because of its location near to America, many IT companies such as Google, Ebay, Apple, Linux, Samsung and Microsoft have big European offices in Adjan. The city has developed a huge amount in the 21st century. The metroplitan population is now up to 1.9 million and the old dockland area has been transformed as a trendy and modern wharf city with many skyscrapers and marinas. Adjan has still however managed to keep and preserve amazingly its old historic fortified city, which was granted a UNESCO sight in 1997. Transport: The city is served by two airports. The biggest is the Adjan Marcome International, 12th busiest airport in Europe, the other airport is Adjan Gaetswilt, which is a low-cost airport , a main hub for Ryanair, EasyJet and Flybe. Adjan also has a big subway network, with 7 lines and 87 stations. An extensive tram and bus network also exists and the city has a port with ferries heading to Troon in Scotland, Larne in Northern Ireland and Seydisfjordur in Iceland. Adjan is the biggest hub for the National Adianterrasian Rail Network and the station Adjan Central is the biggest and busiest in the country and one of the biggest in Europe. There are other Maglev trains that go through the 5 main line stations and there are also 7 smaller stations with intercity trains running through. The capital has a 3 rings, one for the centre, one for the inner suburbs, and another, the biggest one, the M7, which goes around the whole metropolis. Another 6 motorways come out of the M7, the M1, M2, M3, M4, M5 and the M6 which all lead to different parts of the country. Category:Adianterras Category:City in Adianterras